


“Huh, wonder what’s up with Avenger Pete?”

by OkimiEto_Binha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: :)))), :)))))))))), Crossover, Fandom crossover, I DONT WANNA BE RESPONSIBLE FOR SOMEONE GETTING SPOILED, IF YOU DIDNT WATCH ENDGAME AND/OR INFINITY WAR YET THEN DONT FUCKING READ THIS, Multi, THAT GOES FOR INTO THE SPIDERVERSE AS WELL, YOULL GET MAJOR SPOILERS, and yall know what time period it is, basically what would happen if MCU peter was in into the spiderverse, but that leaves the question...., its into the spiderverse/MCU, mega angst, ready for ANGST, seriously, technically, technicaly, then the other spider peeps found out how to regularly travel to different universes, this is a crossover, this is also a Fix It fic in disguise, tony ain’t dyin in this, who will???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkimiEto_Binha/pseuds/OkimiEto_Binha
Summary: During the events that take place in Into The Spiderverse, Marvel Cinematic Universe Peter Parker gets sucked into the fray. It’s only been a couple hours in his universe when he finally gets back to his home, so the events of Infinity War still take place.When Penni Parker uses her technology to find out a way to travel between dimensions regularly, the Spider GangTM gets together, though they notice one thing- They can’t get in contact with MCU Peter Parker. The gang travels to his universe, concerned as to just why they couldn’t contact him when, low and behold...It’s the year 2024. Half of the Earth’s population is gone- dead. The Avengers have given up- they’re trying to move on.When the Avengers realize a group of people who look strangely like Spider-Man show up at the Avengers building, they’re suddenly given a group of people who give them a new hope.





	“Huh, wonder what’s up with Avenger Pete?”

Alright, let’s do this one last time. Ya ready?

For those who haven’t heard of me already, yet... Which would be kinda surprising, considering how I kiiinda tore an entire cruise ship in half and then used webbing to put it back together, as well as other sort of stuff... Anyways...

My name is Peter Parker! I’m a kid from Queens, New York, and for the past 6 months I have been the one and only Spiderman. For those who’ve been around for that long, I’m sure you know the rest.

I got bit by a radioactive spider, saved New York a few times, and got internet famous on YouTube. Then Tony Stark, A.K.A Iron Man recruited me into his little team. I stole Captain America’s shield, gained his respect (I think), and used the power of old movies to defeat a giant guy. Then I had my first crush, Liz, found out her dad ran an organization selling illegal alien (Not country alien, I mean outer space alien) weapons, and took the guy down. 

Couple years later, maybe... 2? Well, about  2 years later, I got sucked into this weird.. Space portal thing. I met Miles Morales, and other Spider People! Turns out I had been sucked into an alternate dimension, though not much is different in that place. I ended up introducing myself as Avengers Parker, since I had kinda unofficially named myself an Avengers since I fought with Iron Man. I got sent back to my world, and all was cool.

That was, until I went on a school trip to Moma.

I got beemed up into a giant donut-like spaceship, helped save a wizard (with the power of old movies AGAIN), almost got eggs laid in me by an alien, and then fought a titan.

A couple hours after fighting said titan, though...

-

“Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good...” Peter spoke, his chest starting to burn. He couldn’t breath. He could barely focus on his senses, and it was all constant _pain._

Something was wrong. His body was trying to kill itself, yet his powers kept regenerating him anyways. He looked down at his chest, then up to his father figure.

”Kid, you’re okay,” Mr. Stark reassured him. “I don’t understand what’s happening,” Peter spoke again, unable to keep the pain out of his voice, “I don’t understaND-“ he got cut off as he tripped, falling into Mr. Stark’s arms. He clung to Mr. Stark for dear life, his brain unable to really understand what else to do. “Mr. Stark, I don’t want to go- Please, Mr. Stark, I don’t want to go...” he pleaded to the man he clung to, hoping to find any sort of closure. He didn’t understand anything that was happening other than that he was in excruciating pain and that Mr. Stark could fix it. He can fix anything.

”Kid, it’s gonna be okay, I got you..” Mr. Stark reassured him once more, clinging onto him. Peter’s feet tripped under themselves, and suddenly the two fell to the ground, Mr. Stark besides him. Peter suddenly realized- he knew what was happening.

Thanos won. They lost. And Peter was _about to die._

Peter looked up to his idol one last time, and what he saw was the face of a man who was about to loose so much more than anybody would ever realize. Even in his last moments, Peter realized that the man would forever blame himself for this. And he just... Couldn’t let that happen. 

He felt his body turning to dust, then regenerating itself. The pain was nothing like he’s ever experienced, and he wanted to _scream._

But he didn’t. He felt his body turning into dust, all the way to his chest. He knew he had barely a moment left. Using his vocal cords for the last time, he looked up to Tony Stark.

_“I’m sorry.”_

Then it turned to black.

* * *

* * *

 

 

Miles Morales was having an honestly decent day. He took an algebra test, _nailed_ it! He also gathered up the courage to tell his roommate, Ganke, that he was Spiderman! Ganke took it a lot better than expected, and he’s working on ear pieces for the two of them to use so that they can talk while Miles is out (though Miles knows Ganke just wants to be the guy in the chair). 

As Miles put his headphones on, turning on his favorite song, he saw light through his eyelids. Opening them, he saw the face of Gwen Stacy, and he smiled. “Hey, Miles! I got something to show you, come on!” She asked, and he smiled wider. Taking off his headphones, he turned to Ganke, shouting to him since the kid was probably listening to VERY loud music. “HEY, GANKE!” 

Ganke paused his music, turning around to see Miles, and the portal. “I’m gonna be gone for a bit! If classes start and I’m not back, just tell them I got sick, yeah?” He asked, and Ganke nodded, giving a thumbs up. He turned his music back on and turned back to his computer.

Miles got his (second) backpack, which contained his spidersuit and some snacks and water in it, and jumped into the portal. “WOOOOOHOOOHOOOOOO!!” He screamed. This is what all the other spider peeps went through to get to his universe? It’s like a roller coaster!

The portal launched him in the air, and he landed on his two feet, almost tripping, but managing to stay straight when Gwen grabbed his hand and held him back up. He gripped her hand in response. “Hey, thanks! So, what’s it you wanted to show me?” He asked her, and she grinned. “So, I was just chilling in my dad’s garage, playing the drums, when Penni here opened up a portal, and told me how she managed to find out how to travel through the dimensions without harming each individual world- it’s crazy! So, we’re just planning on getting everyone together to regularly hang out for the day! We just need to get Avenger Pete, and we’ll have the whole gang back!” She informed him, and he looked at everyone. “Woah, hey, guys! Peter B, you look a lot happier than before! Less tummy, too!” He ran up to his spider-mentor, hugging him, and Peter B hugged back. “Heheh, well, yeah! You were right, I definitely did better this time around! Got around to asking MJ out, as well! It’s going pretty good so far, if I have anything to say about it!”

”Hey Miles!” Penni Parker yelled to him, and he turned to her. “Hey, girl! How you and the suit been doing? Still can’t believe you actually managed to do this!” He walked up to her, giving her a high five as she held up her hand, and she grinned, rubbing a hand lovingly on her robot, which gave her a smiling face emoji in return. “We’ve been doing good! I rebuilt the suit for her, so we’re still able to be friends again! Now, give me a moment so I can contact Avenger Peter, it’ll only take a second!”

Miles and the other spider people stepped back, giving Penni the space to do her thing, as she entered her robot again, and the gang heard buttons being pressed from the inside. They heard start up noises, but... Nothing happened.

”Huh, that’s weird...” Penni said, popping her head out from inside the robot. “We should be able to directly contact him, let me try again..”

She did as she said, and still, nothing worked. “That’s too weird! I managed to get in contact with everyone else, why isn’t this working?” She yelled in frustration, jumping out of the robot.

”If we aren’t able to contact the kid, do you think something happened to him?” Spider Noir spoke up, and suddenly there was a concerned air to the group.

”Great going, apple sauce! You just gave the gang anxiety!” Spider Ham yelled at Spider Noir, stomping his foot (hoof?) on the ground.

”Actually...” Penni spoke up again, and the group turned to her. “I.. I think something _is_ wrong.. There’s no other explanation... Maybe I can try to get to his universe without directly contacting him, let me try!” She insisted, jumping back into her robot. More tapping could be heard, and a portal opened up in front of the 6 of them. “Nice going, Penni!” Gwen spoke up, and Miles walked towards the portal, concerned. “Alright, team. Something might have happened to Peter, so let’s be on the lookout,” Peter B spoke up, walking up to the portal next to Miles and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s go, kiddo.”

The group jumped into the portal.

* * *

* * *

 

 

”Morgan, where did you find this?” Tony said, taking the helmet off of his daughters head, as well as taking hold of the blaster she wore on her hand. Morgan gave him a guilty look, trying to add baby eyes to it. “I just found it in the garage!” She insisted, and Tony gave her a suspicious look. “Ah, so you went snooping?” He asked, and she shook her head, guilty. “Nooo!”

Tony began to laugh at his daughters antics, before suddenly a loud THUD, followed by multiple voices groaning in displeasure could be heard. Tony and Morgan turned their heads towards the voices, and he stood up, placing a hand on his daughters head. “Morgan, stay here,” he said, adding nothing more, and he felt his daughter nod her head under his hand. He took his blaster, placing it on his hand and allowing it to mold into his shape, as he started walking towards the back of his house, where he heard the noises.

”I thought all the spider people lived in New York. This isn’t the city, this is the suburbs,” a voice that sounded a lot like a grown up version of Peter Parker said, and Tony grew all the more cautious at that. “We must’ve landed somewhere outside the city.. Penni, can you pull up a map of where we are?” A young, teenage female voice said, and an even younger female voice exclaimed, “I got it!”, before Tony could hear electronic buttons being pressed.

”I got it!” The young voice, who Tony can assume is Penni, said. “We’re right outside the city! It should be about 20 miles North East from here!” 

“Ya know, I’m starting to think it ain’t a coincidence that all the spider peeps live in New York- this is gonna be a long run...” a male voice, also sounding like a teen, groaned in frustration. “Alright, team! Let’s go,” the older Peter sounding one said again, and Tony suddenly heard steps, squeaks, and robot legs moving away from the house. Tony ran back to his daughter, who was in her miniature house. He stuck his head inside it, surprising Morgan, and he spoke. “Morgan, go tell your mom that daddy’s gonna have to make a trip to the city, okay? Can I count on you?” He asked, and Morgan nodded her head, getting up as he backed out. Pressing a button on the side of his helmet as he put it on, he allowed nano tech to form a suit of iron on his body. It had been years since he had used it, so he needed to get used to the feeling again, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. Keeping his boosters to a low to avoid too much sound, he began flying to catch up to the group of people heading towards the city.

* * *

* * *

 

 “Holy guacamole...” Spider Ham spoke as the spider people got to the big city. It was insane- Cars were crashed everywhere, debris littered the ground as far as the eye could see, and there was a strange amount of dust everywhere. Miles could see a large group of people up ahead trying to clean up the mess (it looks like they did a pretty decent job so far, considering how clean the area behind them is). He started to run towards them, calling out. 

“Uhm, excuse me! Hey!” He called to them, and some of the people in the front looked up, curious. “Yeah, uh, we’re pretty new to the big city- what exactly...” he looked around at his surroundings again. “Happened...?” He finished off, looking at the people again. Some of them looked at each other, and Miles audibly heard someone burst into tears.

 “You must live in the suburbs...” a tired sounding man walked up to Miles. He looked young, maybe early 30s, yet by his voice alone Miles almost assumed the guy was late 50s. “An’ you were really lucky, too, huh.. None of yall’s families got dusted..” he said, and it suddenly clicked in Miles’ brain. He looked down, lifting his foot up and watching as light dust fell from his shoes soles. 

At this action, the man sighed, placing a hand on Miles’ shoulder. “I’m sorry ya have to see this for the first time... Been like that for the past 5 years, just about. And t’ be honest, kiddo? We dunno what happened. One day, everythin’ was fine, then people just started dissapearin’ left an’ right..” 

Miles felt the mans hand on his shoulder begin shaking, and Miles backed up, in shock. The man took another sigh, then looked at the ground surrounding them. “My group here’s been plannin’ on cleanin’ this here area of the big city up, but....” he looked up, and Miles followed his view.

He saw a large building, spiraling up to a flat roof, the front of it almost all glass. A large “ _A_ ” with some design was on the side of it, and Miles knew in an instant what the damaged letter stood for.

Avengers.

”We just couldn’ do it.. These guys tried their hardest to save us, ya know? Didn’t wanna risk throwin’ the remains of some good-hearted heroes in the trash... Heard good ol’ Cap is in a PTSD social group thing now. Hulk’s finally found some sort of messed up peace in himself, an’ Thor... Last I heard-a him, he became a bad drunkie. So many haven’t come back, ya know? Nick Fury, Winter Soldier, Black Panther, Iron Man... Heard the guy had a kid with-im, too..” the guy spoke on, reminding himself of the lives lost in this whole stupid mess..

Wait, a kid?

Miles turned to the guy again, his face showing urgency. “Excuse me, sir, but do ya happen to know what this kid looked like?”

The man rubbed his eyes, apparently he started crying when Miles wasn’t looking. The man nodded his head. “My memory ain’t as sharp as it usedta be, but I think it was sorta red an’ blue? Buncha lines throughout the suit, an’ some weird black symbol in on th’ front.”

No.

Nooonononono.

No way- Pete didn’t get dusted- no way he did! Why.. Why!? Even if Miles didn’t know the guy well, he could tell Pete was the best of all of them! Always tryna lift the mood, giving support- he was the only person who didn’t try to pull some weird test on Miles while they were in the weird spider-HQ behind Aunt May’s house! Why the hell would fate choose _him!?_

“Woah there, kiddo..” Miles heard the mans voice again, “You’re havin’ a panic attack, there. Gonna have ta’ ask ya to breath slowly...” The man pat Miles’ back, bringing him back to reality as Miles realized just how fast and hard he was breathing. He looked up to the man, speaking broken words. “I- th-thank you, I-I gotta go now-“ he tripped on a cracked piece of the road with an OOF. He scrambled back up, running to the others. “I- BYE!” 

As he got back to the other spider people, Gwen tried to ask a quick “What happened” but was cut off when Miles ran full speed into Peter B, hugging the man like his life depended on it.

He pressed his face into Peter’s shirt. And he screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALIZE I FORGOT TO MENTION SOMETHING
> 
> TONY HAD BEEN PRETTY MUCH LAYING LOW EVER SINCE HE GOT BACK TO EARTH BECAUSE HE DIDNT WANT TO FURTHER ENDANGER HIS FAMILY
> 
> THATS WHY THE CLEAN-UP GROUP DIDNT REALIZE IRON MAN IS ALIVE


End file.
